GhostBeavis
by Sayscalled
Summary: On a New York City field trip, all Beavis & Butt-Head want is some ice cream. What they get is a case of mistaken identity, and a giant marshmallow.
1. B&B Do NYC

Disclaimer: The Real Ghostbusters is the property of Columbia Pictures, and Beavis & Butt-Head is the property of Mike Judge. This is simply a story from my own imagination, involving two of my favorite cartoons. Enjoy.

It was a day like any other in the New York City firehouse, which the Ghostbusters called home. Slimer, the resident ghost mascot, was stuffing his face at the empty reception desk, digging into Janine's candy stash, while she was away on vacation. Winston Zeddemore, as well as Doctors Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz were enjoying a rare lull between ghost-catching calls, and were relaxing in front of the television. Doctor Egon Spengler, however, seemed hard at work, building what looked to be new equipment.

"Hey Egon," called Peter. "Why don't you give that a rest, and come watch the videos Ray rented?"

Egon stopped what he was doing and lifted his welder's mask. "Sorry Peter, but I need to finish these new proton packs before the interns get here. Besides, if Ray picked up that 'Best of WrestleMania' tape again, I'll pass anyway."

"Suit yourself, man," Winston chimed in. "What do you know about these supposed interns?"

"Not very much, except that they are young prodigies from NYU, getting their PhDs in Parapsychology. They came highly recommended by the University president. It would prove helpful to both us and them. It can never hurt to eventually have extra hands around.

"Yeah, well… I just hope they're not a couple of complete geeks," said Peter. "We have a certain cool factor around here that I happen to be upholding."

"Don't worry about it, Peter," said Ray. "Now pipe down, you'll make me miss my favorite part."

The phone rang. Ray paused the tape and ran to answer it. He came back after a minute, with urgency.

"Fellas, we just got a call from the garment district. It's pretty bad over there. Let's go!"

"Can you handle this one without me?" asked Egon. I'd hate to abandon these so close to completion."

"Sure thing. We'll see you back here later!" The three of them jumped into Ecto-1 and sped off.

Elsewhere in Manhattan, an out-of-town school bus is parked, holding field trip students from Highland High School. Their teacher, Mr. VanDriessen, signals for his class to settle down.

"Okay, class, I know it's been a long ride, but I assure you our adventure into the city will be well worth it, mm-kay? Now, the school board sees fit for you to be exposed to museums or the theater. However, I thought it'd be more fun for everybody to break into pairs, and go off to see the city in your own way. As your teacher, I have all the trust in the world that you'll make fine representatives of Highland, and behave responsibly. So, find a buddy and stick with them. We'll meet back here in three hours."

The students all filed off the bus and onto the city streets, except for two. Beavis and Butt-Head were momentarily detained by Mr. VanDriessen.

"Hey, fartknocker, let us go!" protested Beavis.

"Now hold on, you guys. I just wanted to take a minute to make sure you two behave yourselves. You two have a certain reputation back home, and I want to see to it that—"

"Yeah, yeah, huh huh…" Butt-Head interrupted. "Don't worry dude. Like, you can count on us – and stuff."

"Yeah, me too," Beavis added. "Now move. We're hungry!"

"Oh, well there are many fine eateries along the—"

They had already stopped listening and exited the bus. They were walking aimlessly for a while, while Beavis ranted about how hungry he was.

"It's not fair! Like, we were riding for a very long time, and had nothing to eat. I'm about to like, starve, and stuff!"

"Well, we would've had those sandwiches, if your dumb ass didn't toss the bag out the window...huh huh…you dumbass."

"Shut up, butthole!" They began slap-fighting as they walked. Suddenly, Butt-Head noticed a sign on a certain building – Ghostbusters Headquarters – and grabbed Beavis' wrist mid-slap.

"Whoa, Beavis, check it out. Isn't that the dude from Tasty-Cone?"

"Ohhhh, yeah," realized Beavis. "I could really go for some ice cream. Perhaps even a Fudgie Bar."

"You want a Fudgie Bar? Why don't you just check in your-"

"Shut up, dill-weed! I'm not kidding. I need ice cream NOW!"

"Settle down, Beavis. Let's go in."


	2. The Boys Meet Egon

The boys opened the firehouse door, and with some trepidation, stepped inside.

"Uhhh, Butt-Head, this doesn't look like any ice cream place I've ever seen. Isn't it supposed to have, like, people and stuff?"

"Uhhh, hello?" Butt-head called out. We're, like, here."

Suddenly, Beavis noticed Slimer. "Hey, wait a minute. That ice cream is flying. Get back here, butt-munch!"

Beavis, frustrated from hunger, startled the harmless ghost, and began chasing it around the firehouse lobby. Frightened, Slimer careened into a wall, and disappeared into the next room. Beavis ended up crashing into a sticky green mess. He rejoins Butt-Head, holding his face in pain.

"Huh huh… Beavis, you had an accident…Huh huh."

"Shut up Butt-Head!" he exclaimed, while trying to get the ectoplasm off of himself. "Let's just get outta here!"

As they were about to walk out, they heard a voice. "Oh good, you're here!"

They stopped, and stood in total confusion in front of a gangly, blond, bespectacled man. He was carrying two strange machines that resembled high-tech backpacks.

"I hope you didn't have trouble finding the firehouse. I'm Dr. Egon Spengler. I'll be the one in charge of your internship study. Hmm…I knew you'd be young, but I guess you don't look any more eccentric than any other prodigy I knew. What are your names?"

"Uhhh… This is Beavis, and I'm Butt-Head."

"Sir," began Beavis. "Uh, when do we get our ice cream?"

"There's no need for pseudonyms, it's really a relaxed atmosphere. But don't worry, I can get your names from your school transcripts. We can eat later, after the rest of the crew returns. Here, take these." Egon hands them each a proton pack. "Now, I have to tend to the containment grid for a few minutes. Please stay put, and I'll be right back to give you a tour of the operations here." He leaves.

"Hey Butt-Head, did you understand any of that?"

"No. Huh huh… What a tool!"

"Yeah… Huh huh!"

They put on the packs, and began a Star Wars-esque pretend duel with the particle throwers.

"Hey Beavis, check it out, huh huh. Like, 'I am your father'!"

"No way, dill-hole! I am!" They continued using the throwers like fencing swords.

In the excitement, Beavis tripped a switch on the thrower, activating it. The noise startled them.

"Whoa, Butt-Head, I think I just, like, turned it on."

"That's the first thing you've ever turned on…huh huh!"

"Shut up! I'm serious, push that thing right there!" He grabbed for it.

"Get away, fartknocker, let me do it!" He pulled the switch on his own thrower. "Whoa! I wonder what it does?"

Beavis pulled the trigger on his thrower. A bright, brilliant particle stream shot out, knocking him backward. The stream destroyed a large part of the ceiling, and caused a small fire.

"Whoa! Beavis, that kicked ass!"

"Yeah, fire! Fire! FIRE!" chanted Beavis.

Egon ran down in a panic, carrying a fire extinguisher. He successfully stopped the fire from spreading elsewhere.

Beavis automatically tried to frame Butt-Head. "Uh, he did it, sir. I swear."

Egon sighed. "Don't worry, it's my fault. I guess I put these together hastily. Come with me. Let me familiarize you two with our containment structure. Right this way."

They follow him down to the basement. "There'd better be ice cream down there." Butt-Head said to Beavis.

"Yeah… Huh huh. This place was just starting to, like, not suck."


	3. Showdown With StayPuft

In no time, Beavis and Butt-Head were with Egon in front of a large, red structure, as big as the wall it was standing against. It was the containment unit, where the Ghostbusters stored every ghost they captured.

"You see boys, after we contain the entities in the traps, we bring them here to store them indefinitely. This model was a big improvement over what we originally had to work with. Now if you look here, you can see –". Egon was interrupted by the phone ringing upstairs. "I'm sorry, I need to get that. We're shorthanded this week. Just stay put." He ran to get the phone.

Beavis and Butt-Head, of course, weren't paying any attention. "Finally," exclaimed Butt-Head. "It's a vending machine!"

"Yeah, seriously," agreed Beavis. "Dammit… I don't know what I want, without the pictures!" He began pressing random buttons on the console.

"Dammit Beavis, you're taking too long. It's my turn!" He begins to hit buttons of his own.

"Get out of the way, fartknocker, I still don't have what I want!"

They got in each other's way, and began fighting, all while hitting buttons. In the commotion, the main switch was pulled. They ceased their squabble in time to witness a telescoping hatch open up, and smoke billow out.

"Way to go, Beavis, you broke something else." Butt-Head said.

"Shut up! I didn't do it, you did!" answered Beavis.

The smoke cleared, and moments later, a tiny Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man floated from the hatch.

"Hey Beavis, isn't that that famous Marshmallow dude?"

"Ohhhh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "He's cool, but isn't he supposed to be, like, bigger?"

"Who cares? Huh huh. At least this way, we can catch him for a snack. Now shut up, grab a backpack and follow me!"

Upstairs, still on the phone, Egon notices Stay-Puft floating into the lobby. He does a double take. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I really have to be going now. Call you next week." He slams the receiver down as Beavis and Butt-Head follow the Marshmallow Man upstairs.

"Holy Heisenberg! What on earth have you done?" exclaimed Egon.

"Uhhh, we're just catching a snack, sir," answered Beavis. "By the way, does your vending machine have, like, a chocolate syrup dispenser, or something?"

"You don't understand! You've unleashed unspeakable danger on the whole city! Calm down… No need to panic, gentleman. I'll just need to contact the guys and get them here, ASAP." Egon runs back to the phone, while Beavis and Butt-Head go outside to find Stay-Puft.

"Uhhh…Where'd he go?" wondered Butt-Head. Suddenly, a shadow cast across the boys.

"Butt-Head?" Beavis poked his buddy in the ribs.

"Ow! Quit it, Beavis!"

"Butt-Head, look!" Beavis pointed up. They were both stunned at what they saw. The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man had grown to his full size. Any other person on earth would have been frightened beyond the capacity for rational thought. Beavis and Butt-Head, however, were too dense to be scared.

"Whoa! See, Butt-Head, I knew he kicked ass."

Butt-Head turned on his proton pack, and began shooting at Stay-Puft. It was made easier, since the Marshmallow Man was such a huge target.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it, butthole!" Beavis shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dude, settle down," said Butt-Head. "If we shoot at him long enough, we can make S'Mores! Now, shut up, turn on your pack, and start shooting!"

"Huh huh... Yes sir, Butt-Head, sir!" Beavis activated his pack and began shooting with Butt-Head. His aim wasn't as graceful, but they both kept on the mighty behemoth at full blast, determined to break him down to something edible.

Beavis' jerky handling of the particle thrower eventually caused his stream to cross with Butt-Head's. At that moment, at least three city blocks were blinded by a huge explosion. The boys were thrown backward onto the concrete. When the smoke cleared, everything around them was covered by marshmallow goo.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Butt-Head, getting his wits about him. "That totally ruled!" Egon rushed out.

"Boys, what was that terrible sound?" He got a good look around him. "Oh, my gosh! Well, at least the others will be here any minute now. Are you okay?"

Beavis spoke up, as he picked charred marshmallow off a neighboring building. "No! This marshmallow tastes terrible. You suck! Butt-Head, let's get out of here!"

"Uhhh, okay." They dropped their packs on the gooey ground, and began to walk off.

Egon started to protest, but realized it was futile. No irreversible damage was done. Just then, Ecto-1 pulled in front of the firehouse. Ray, Peter and Winston slowly got out as they surveyed the damage.

"Whoa, this looks great!" exclaimed Ray. "What on earth did we miss?"

"I don't know," said Peter. "But I'm guessing I'm glad we did."

"Ditto, man." added Winston.

"Fellas," said Egon. "The next time I recruit anyone from NYU, I'll make sure I'm working as a professor there first."

Beavis and Butt-Head are walking down the New York City streets, tired, hungry, and covered with slime and marshmallow. Butt-Head pipes up.

"Hey Beavis? Huh huh…"

"Yeah, Butt-Head?"

"You look like you had an accident! Huh, huh, huh, huh."

"Shut u- Ohhhh, yeah, I get it now. You too, Butt-Head. Huh, huh, huh, huh…"

The End


End file.
